


home is where the love of your life is

by fuyuki_peridot



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuyuki_peridot/pseuds/fuyuki_peridot
Summary: At the end of a long day, Minseok only wants to see Jongdae.





	home is where the love of your life is

At the end of a long day, Minseok only wants to see Jongdae.

And today is one of those "long days-" dealing with unreasonable, demanding people, putting up with a heavy traffic jam on his way to work, being too busy to take his lunch break- yeah. It's really been a long day.

So he supposes that coming home to a warm house that he and the love of his life share will pretty much balance it out.

"Dae," he calls out into the darkness. Their bedroom upstairs is lit with a golden light. "I'm home."

It takes less than a second for Jongdae to burst out of their bedroom and come running down the stairs at light speed to give him the softest hug and the sweetest kiss. He feels a whispered "how was your day?" on his neck- and then Jongdae pulls away laughing. "Not good, judging by the look on your face," he says, giving him a comforting smile.

"Very busy, had to deal with shitty people, gridlock. Definitely not good," he tells him. Jongdae just keeps smiling and takes his hand and leads him into the kitchen. He keeps ranting about his day, leaning against the pantry, while his love takes out a bowl of something out of the fridge and places it in the microwave. "What-"

"Don't worry, you'll like it," he cuts him off. "Promise."

"Fine," he sighs. "By the way, where's Tan?"

"She's already asleep in our bedroom."

He gives another resigned sigh and sits down at their small dining table. "Thank you," he tells Jongdae sincerely, softly. "Sorry I'm being so bitchy."

"Bitchy or not, I still love you, you know," he laughs, setting down a steaming bowl in front of him. "Hopefully this will make you less bitchy."

Minseok laughs. "Hotpot. Thank you. I do like it."

"You haven't even eaten any," Jongdae smiles, pulling out the chair across from him and sitting down.

"I can already tell it's from that one place Baek works at. What's it called. Jade Palace. Am I right or am I right?"

Jongdae bursts out laughing. A bright and loud laugh that makes his chest feel tight and warm. "Shut up and eat your soup," he teases.

//

It's almost midnight and Minseok and Jongdae are still awake, despite his earlier exhaustion. He is sitting mostly upright, stiff back leaning on the soft pillows, a book about business and management in one hand. The other hand is in Jongdae's hair, who is kind of straddling him, face somewhat buried in the crook of his neck. Minseok thinks he's just scrolling aimlessly through his social media. They're not talking and the only noises that fill the dimly lit room is Tan's soft purring-snoring noises, the flip of the pages, and the occasional rustling of the sheets. They make a perfectly calm and comfortable song, Minseok thinks.

"When are we gonna go to bed?" comes Jongdae's slightly muffled voice from somewhere very close to his right ear.

"Anytime you want," he says, only half listening. The other half of his mind is trying to read, but Jongdae's making it kind of difficult. Not that he minds. After a few minutes-

"Cuddle me," he whines. "Please."

Minseok indulges him with a soft smile and puts away his book. "Fine."

They get comfortable and snuggle up under the sheets, and don't exchange another word until Jongdae's soft, rhythmic breathing becomes another layer in the quiet music of their room. And Minseok supposes that he takes back his previous thought, about the end of his day balancing out the crappy workday he had, because he's wrong.

It doesn't just balance things out- coming home to Jongdae makes it the best day in the world.


End file.
